


Машина возмездия

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Мистический стимпанк. Сюжет навеян письмом Н. Фонвизиной о М. Петрашевском в Сибири:«Его пытали и самым ужасным новоизобретенным способом. Следы пытки на лице – 7 или 8мь пятнышек или как бы просверленных кружочков на лбу, одни уже подсыхали, другие еще болели, иные были окаймлены струпиками. Пальцы на правой руке и на той же руке полоса вдоль – как бы от обожжения. В холодной комнате на лбу беспрестанно проступала испарина крупными каплями, веки глаз по временам страшно трепетали, глаза расширялись. Он бледнел в это время, как полотно, и потом опять принимал обыкновенный вид свой — вся нервная система, как видно, потрясена была до основания. Его допрашивал сам г<осударь> посредством электрического телеграфа, из дворца проведенного в крепость, но в крепости к телеграфу была приделана гальваническая машина. Я полагаю, что его не то что пытали, но при допросах, как он сам рассказывал нам после, он отвечал довольно смело, не зная кто его спрашивает. Вопроситель, видно, рассердись, ударил по клавишам и ток машины внезапно поразил его, он упал без чувств, вероятно на какие-нибудь острые снаряды пришелся лбом – и вот от чего знаки на лбу и на руке».
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Машина возмездия

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** использованы цитаты и отдельные мотивы из подлинных сочинений Фаддея Бенедиктовича Булгарина, а также цитаты из следственных дел Кондратия Рылеева, Никиты Муравьева и Павла Пестеля.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

– Раскрыт заговор против Государя! Бунт подавлен! Жалкая кучка заговорщиков арестована! – звонкие мальчишеские голоса разносчиков газет взлетали в розовеющее небо выше туши правительственного дирижабля. 

Фаддей Бенедиктович поднял воротник и зарылся в него ушами и носом – утром всегда был зябок, и ни кофей, ни русская водка не помогали. То ли дело к вечеру, к вечеру, поди, и жарко станет.

Фаддей Бенедиктович был изобретатель и литератор. То есть, прежде изобретатель, а после уж сочинитель, и известен бы как создатель удобнейшей застежки для дамских платьев и раскладных зонтиков, искусного винтика для подкручивания газовых горелок – таковые в народе так и получили название «фаддеек», и других изрядных мелочей. Впрочем, о главных его изобретениях знали только избранные, ибо, кроме того, что был он изобретатель и литератор, был он еще и магнетизер и мистик. И сейчас спешил во дворец по делу изобретательскому и даже несколько мистическому, и сетовал только на то, что молодой государь так молод, и так легок на ранние вставания, ибо назначить прием почти на рассвете – жестокость невозможная.

Наконец добрался до паровой конки и, чертыхнувшись от холода, махнул рукой: к Зимнему, мол! Громада бело-зеленого, в розовом свете больше всего похожего на торт, дворца приближалась. Легко катилась на беговых калошах с бидонами молока на коромыслах толстая чухонка. Вдали была видна расписная деревянная горка, устроенная на Неве с месяц назад, играла золотым и красным под рассветными лучами. У Зимнего стоял привычный караул четырехруких автоматонов, выкрашенных в зелено-красное преображенское. Пуговицы были сделаны из золотой фольги и тоже радостно посверкивали.

Государь Николай I поутру некоторой деревянностию движений тоже напоминал автоматона. Гладкое мраморное лицо было бледным. Фаддей Бенедиктович, верноподданно и низко кланяясь, поймал себя на неожиданных отцовских чувствах: спал ли мальчик ночью? Ел ли мальчик?

– До меня дошли сведения, что у себя в подвале вы держите некие… машины или одну машину… Что сие за изобретение – и почему, ежели вы ведете таковые исследования, не найдено в документах покойного Государя об этом докладов ваших?

Мальчик был резок и деловит. Как автоматон. Надо быть с ним осторожным, ибо этот мальчик – шанс и на взлет, и на падение. Да и не мальчик он уже.

– Ваше величество, бумаги и доклады были, но, возможно, Государь пожелал их уничтожить за полной конфиденциальностью… Разумеется, они будут вам представлены, и, разумеется, все, что я делаю – это только ради славы отечества нашего.

– Рассказывайте.

Теперь это окончательно стало напоминать допрос: государь сел за стол слушать и ногу на ногу закинул, а собеседнику сесть не предложил. Нога была длинная и стройная. Бумаги он, скорее всего, читал, но ждал личных объяснений. С ним обещало быть сложнее, чем с Александром, который мистикой интересовался живо и трепетно. А может, и проще, потому что Александр пользы в магнетических упражнениях, кроме духовной, не видел, а этот – мог увидеть.

– Дело в том, что это машина… как бы вам сказать… Его величество, ангел наш, как вы знали, увлекался… месмеризмом. Согласно этому учению все мироздание пронизано как бы некими электрическими флюидами. Именно оные образуют гром и молнию, и заставляют трещать мех на шубах, вызывают головные боли и геморрои. Оные флюиды могут и на душу человеческую воздействовать, исцеляя меланхолию, а еще способны образовывать, как бы… подобие разумных существ, кои могут отвечать на заданные вопросы.

Мальчик скривился:

– Вы чертей там, что ли, вызываете своими… механизмами? 

Не откажешь в уме: самую суть схватил, кроме того, что – вот как ему объяснить, что духи эти – не черти, а суть просто сгустки флюида, способные как книга, нести в себе некие сведения? Не расскажешь, что у двух главных и имена имеются – Сиротка да Скотинка – и по ночам они диктуют запутанную историю о лакее, оказавшемся племянником богатой барыни, и о приключениях его в оренбургских степях, и это выйдет роман, который принесет и деньги, и славу, и так никто еще не писал, а я – напишу!

Постарался:

– Нет, ваше величество. Метода сия целиком на естественном законе основана. Люди обмениваются мыслями через флюид. И любовь суть флюид, и ненависть, и знания – все в оном в флюиде как в некоем целебном бульоне плавает, а машина позволяет нужные сведения извлечь с помощью этих сгустков…

– Позволит ли машина ваша определить, правду ли говорит человек или лжет?

– Да, Ваше величество. Позволит, ложь противна естественным законам, и флюид укажет на нее как на несообразность…

– А заставить говорить, если упирается? Если необходимо, чтобы преступник сообщников своих указал?

Ага, вот оно… Вот зачем ему понадобился Фаддей Бенедиктович со всей своей машинерией. Не о будущем же гадать, в самом деле? И как ему сказать, что такого вот – нет, не пробовал. Сиротка да Скотинка, наверное, все могут, но если им волю дать, да печать ослабить, то как бы хуже не вышло. Давить и пытаться власть над душой человеческой захватить они горазды и с печатью раввиновой. Но что можно было ответить, глядя в эти льдистые прозрачные глаза?

– Да, Ваше величество, и это возможно. Истина всегда может быть открыта.

– Что ж… Что нужно тебе (перешел на ты, – отметил Булгарин, – хорошо сие или плохо?), чтоб перевезти все потребное в крепость к вечеру? Подвода, носильщики? Тяжела ли машина? Послужишь государю и отечеству – милостью не оставлю. Ты же еще… журнал же издаешь?

– Да, Ваше величество. И газету, и журнал, просвещение всегда было истинной мечтой моей…

…Сочинительная машина, потому что далее – сочинительная машина, куда можно поселить Сиротку со Скотинкой навсегда, чтобы строчили сами, а не диктовали… Но после, пока – машина правды для допросов смутьянов, пытавшихся помешать присяге. Справимся.

– И просветишь. 

Как отрезал. Поднялся, давая понять, что разговор завершен. Фаддей Бенедиктович осознал, что ноги у него затекли и в пояснице колет. Но душа зато пела: это шанс. Это не Ангел, который все глядел волооко и слушал внимательно, да ни денег не давал, ни сам к машине оной не прибегал – ему, кажется, достаточно было просто слушать. А Николай Павлович умом обладает не мистическим, но практическим…

*

Перевести проклятую – благословенную, шанс на все! – машину оказалось делом сложным. Основу ее составлял котел с торчащими из него трубками – месмерово еще изобретение, он такими в прошлом веке исцелял. К ней прилагалась стойка с магнитами и противовесами, больше всего напоминающая увеличенные аптекарские весы. Два ящика красного дерева с гальваническими цилиндрами, торчащие из нее обручи и какое-то подобие шлема. Небольшая круглая золоченая подставка под мутноватым стеклянным колпаком: сердце машины, место, куда призывались сгустки флюида. В центре зеленела бронзовая старинная печать с еврейскими буквами, больше похожими на неудавшуюся дамскую вышивку. На круге была вычеканена витиеватая стрелка. Вращая подставку с буквами, цифрами и словами «нет» и «да», флюиды могли отвечать на вопросы. Рядом со стрелкой было небольшое отверстие. Для получения быстрейшего ответа, туда следовало плеснуть перед вопросом в качестве подношения какой-нибудь подходящей жидкости. Нежным девам Фаддей Бенедиктович обычно предлагал розовую воду – сам знал, что это абсолютно бесполезно, но не всем же рассказывать, что духи предпочитают ром? Только мадемуазель Крюденер догадалась и плеснула кельнской воды, кажется, им понравилось.

…Последний раз Фаддей Бенедиктович спрашивал вечером тринадцатого декабря, когда окончательно понял, что толпа офицеров на квартире Рылеева прямо перед присягой – это не дружеское посещение больного. Плеснул темного пахучего пойла. Задал простой вопрос: «Удастся ли их… демарш?» 

Стрелка уверенно качнулась на «нет».

Теперь, кажется, предстоит именно с последствиями демарша разбираться, и допрашивать все это офицерье, которому не сиделось и не служилось.

«Что ж, и допросим», – думал Фаддей Бенедиктович, давая указания, куда какую часть машины поставить и какими проволоками и штырями что с чем соединяется.

…Ввели первого осужденного. Булгарин вздрогнул: это и был его давний знакомец и соперник по литературным делам, пиит Рылеев. Хороший был пиит. И издатель преизрядный, конкурент… тоже был.

Выглядел Рылеев тускло. Волосы всклокочены и грязны, бороденка – до чего ж у него бороденка мерзкая за этот месяц отросла, клочками какими-то. На щеке красовался прыщ. Ногти обгрызены. А был щеголь. Что ж, поделом тебе, друг сердечный, не все альманахи-то издавать, да читателей перебивать, не все по углам шептаться о тайнах своих. Прошло время тайн, настало время истины.

Глянул диким взглядом, когда усаживали и прилаживали шлем:

– Что это? Что это, Фаддей Бенедиктович, что вы тут придумали?

– А это проверка, Кондратий Федорович, готовности вашей говорить истину и только истину перед своим государем.

Левашов дернул щекой и приготовился задавать вопросы. Ему все это отчетливо не нравилось.

Рылеев притих и словно прислушивался к себе. Поискал что-то взглядом, остановился на тусклом колпаке. Булгарин плеснул в отверстие рому. Глаза Рылеева округлились:

– Что… что это?

– Просто отвечайте на вопросы, Кондратий Федорович, – успокаивающе и даже несколько сочувственно начал Левашов. – С простого начнем. Чин ваш, имя, и бываете ли у святого причастия?

– Бы-бываю… Рылеев, Кондрат, сын Федоров, артиллерии подпоручик… отставной… – Бывший поэт говорил, сильно запинаясь, и словно все прислушивался к себе.

– Нам известно, что вы не просто принадлежали к преступному обществу, но были избраны в члены Думы оного, сиречь правительства… Кто избрал вас в оную, и одна ли была Дума или несколько?

– Н-не знаю… – Машина вдруг затрещала и заискрила. Запахло нашатырем. Лицо Рылеева исказилось от боли, и он вскрикнул.

– Знаете! – вступил Булгарин. – Видите, это флюиды ложь чувствуют!

Глаза Рылеева стали совсем безумными. Он сглотнул и начал говорить очень осторожно, глядя не на Левашова, а на стеклянный колпак, который начинал тускло светиться:

– Я н-не… не знаю… не знаю, кто избирал! – почти закричал. – Сказали мне об этом Пущин и… и Трубецкой, а решение видно они и принимали… и… и Никита Муравьев, он еще право имел. Но избирал ли – не знаю!

– А иные Думы?

– Здесь, в столице… не было. Или я не знаю. Я не знаю! – прокричал все туда же, в темное сияние. – На юге… на юге была Дума. Главою ее был, я полагаю, Пестель.

– Который Пестель?

– Павел… полковником он, кажется… не знаю. Он приезжал сюда… объединиться хотел.

Далее пошло как по маслу. Косясь на маячившие в глубине колпака силуэты флюидов, бывший литератор взахлеб рассказывал и называл имена, впрочем, по большей части уже известные. Сбился на Корниловиче:

– Нет, этот не был в обществе, – дернулся от боли, и поник, – был! Да, был, только не в нашем, поэтому я и... надо ведь правду отвечать? В нашем – не был…

Впрочем, с последним и самым важным вопросом вышло неловко.

– Точно ли вы говорили, что Южные отвергают монархию и хотят государя и всю фамилию его под корень извести?

– Пестеля я... подозревал в том… Нет! Не так! В том, что монархию отвергает, он о республике все говорил. Но об истреблении всей фамилии... – Машина угрожающе загудела, и у висков несчастного заискрило. – Не говорил! Нет! – Что-то треснуло в машине, купол погас, а преступник закатил глаза и поник. Булгарин так и не понял: сам ли он потерял сознание или флюиды поспособствовали, но Левашеву уверенно сообщил:

– Солгал, видите. Хотели, говорили… Но теперь бы доктора ему, долго в себя не придет.

Было не по себе. Не думал, что это окажется так мерзко. Представлял другой триумф – над лощеным уверенным поэтом, а не над таким вот, сломленным. Впрочем, было о чем доложить Государю: машина работает. Правду от лжи отличает, кажется, уверенно, и флюиды… флюиды казались довольными. «Да наелись они потому что», – мелькнула мысль, но Фаддей старательно отогнал ее. Светлые ангелы, сгустки чистого эфира. Вечером еще страниц десять романа надиктуют… в голове маячил новый замысел – о том, что будет с этим миром лет через сто пятьдесят… круглая цифра, некрасиво, правдоподобней другую взять… через сто пятьдесят восемь, хорошее число, в восемьдесят четвертом стало быть году нового двадцатого века, когда эдакие машины на страже монархии всюду стоять будут… Православный царь тогда все славянские народы объединит, и Константинополь наш станет, а заместо медленных и неуклюжих дирижаблей летать будут… как бы назвать-то их? Да самолеты же, брички-самолеты, и от Санкт-Петербурга до Иркутска за полдня можно будет добраться. Стало быть, даже и преступникам профит выйдет – не пешком полгода до Сибири брести, а прямиком на каторгу да часов за пять…

Левашов откашлялся.

– Эксперимент сей, кажется, стоит признать удачным, но давайте, прежде чем государю докладывать, еще одного попробуем. 

Еще одного Фаддей Бенедиктович помнил довольно смутно, но вспомнил все-таки. Муравьев Никита, красавец и умница. Держался лучше Рылеева, но так он ведь, кажется, надеется возмездия избежать, в столице-то и не был, говорят его из деревни его от молодой да брюхатой жены взяли прямиком? Не оборван, выбрит даже, хоть и с царапиной на подбородке. Кандалы, впрочем, на месте (а брился-то как?)

Никита уверенно сел, на головной обруч глянул с глубоким недоумением – мысль о пытке или чем-то подобном ему в голову не приходила, он просто не понял, что это. И на первый же вопрос перешел в атаку:

– Я был ослеплен пламенным желанием видеть Россию на высочайшей степени благосостояния, посредством учреждений, равно благотворительных для всех состояний людей, в оной находящихся, твердого устройства судебной части, гласности для всей действий правительства… но я не привожу сего в оправдание. Я в полной мере чувствую безнравственность и беззаконность сего общества.

Никакой безнравственности и беззаконности он не чувствовал ни на йоту. Но машина молчала, флюиды не искрили: кажется искреннюю и яростную обиду не сочли за ложь.

– Нам известно, что вы были в числе Председателей Южной управы… Вы были началом и главою соединения обществ?

– Председателем Южной Думы был Пестель, а кроме того Юшневский, генерал-интендант… – кажется на этом месте Никита впервые споткнулся и прислушался к себе. Булгарин смотрел внимательно, очень хотелось – чисто из любопытства – спросить: как ты их чувствуешь? Они говорят в твоей голове некими словами? Что они говорят-то? 

Но допрос шел благополучно, и Никита рассказывал о Пестеле, кажется, без особенного сопротивления… Хотя машина вела себя так тихо, что Фаддей Бенедиктович после третьего вопроса начал волноваться – все ли в порядке? Прошлый преступник чуть не на каждом ответе дергался и норовил в обморок сползти, что ж этот-то? Искренне раскаивается? Этот? Кажется, просто не слишком любит этого самого Пестеля, а с ним вместе и всех южан скопом. Рассказывал о юге, о севере – всплыли какие-то странные «статуты на испанском языке»; думал, хоть здесь Скотинка с Сироткой голос подадут – ан нет, и статуты с планами захвата Калифорнии, видно, были правдой… заподозрил Булгарин что-то на том месте, где ровным тоном Никита произнес с некоторым усилием: «Показания мои могут быть неверными… я могу безо всякого дурного намерения поместить в число членов людей не участвующих, потому что… вы ведь мне диктуете?» – сбился и продолжил что-то об Оболенском и Лунине.

Булгарин посмотрел на Левашова. Тот делал себе какие-то пометки и, кажется, был вполне всем доволен, а что там преступнику«диктуют», его не волновало – показание было полезным.

– Кто и какие в обществе делал предложения о цареубийстве, с какою целию, и каким образом предполагалось сие исполнить?

– С какой… целью? – встряхнулся, – у нас не было цели в цареубийстве! Мы думали, но никто не мыслил того… 

И вот тут машина ожила и загудела. Левашов вздрогнул. Никита дернулся и отчаянно закричал: «Нет! Не было цели в цареубийстве!»

– Вы волнуйтесь так, Никита Михайлович. Вот, воды выпейте. Государь милостив, и ежели искренне покаяться перед ним как на духу, он простит.

– Как… на духу? Это вот… как на духу?! Живый в помощи вышняго… живый…

Никита стукнул зубами о стакан, а потом попытался стянуть обруч с головы. Кандалы не давали поднять руки выше.

Булгарин беспомощно оглянулся: вот держать он не нанимался… Подскочили караульные.

– Вас, Никита Михайлович, связать эдак придется? Это ведь просто… машина, она больно не делает, если не увиливать и не лукавить.

– Это… машина?! Вот этого вот?! Вы сами не знаете, что это у вас… Господи, господи, дай мне сил…

– Дай вам сил солгать? Не выйдет. Итак, рассказывайте о ваших планах цареубийства, Никита Михайлович.

Никита Михайлович пустил слезу по щеке и сдался, снова начав говорить правду:

– Пестель предлагал убить всю Императорскую фамилию… в двадцать четвертом году, когда приезжал. Так и сказал – убить всех надобно, и чтобы убийца был непременно… не из общества, чтоб им потом пожертвовать и за Государя отомстить. Казнить их и публично, чтобы всем ясно было, они не с нами были, общество чисто, это они кровью обагрены…

* 

Еле дотащился до дому, так устал. Газовые фонари мерцали тускло-голубым и мертвенным, бесконечный лед на Неве тоже казался голубым… дома с наслаждением по-старинке зажег свечи – теплый, живой свет, не газовый. А ведь и флюиды светят, верно, через век каждый дом будет такими флюидами освещаться да их шепот слушать? Завтра продолжать. Завтра велено в крепость к закату, а там уж оного Пестеля допрашивать. Устал.

Устал-то устал, а завтра номер «Северной Пчелы», и кто ты будешь, если не напишешь хоть несколько строк?

«Истина и ложь, или опыты экспериментальной философии», – вывело перо. На душе было муторно, и эту муторность как-то надо было записать, заговорить, забормотать, а то как несвежей кулебяки отведал, так мутит от сегодняшних экспериментов.

«Я не люблю людей, – говорил мне пылкий юноша, – они все время лгут и притворяются, даже лучшие из них. Жена с любезной улыбкой глядит на мужа, а сама думает, как бы взять с него еще на наряды. Муж кланяется начальству, про себя твердя: «чтоб тебя черти взяли!» Друзья, уверявшие друг друга в самой нежной привязанности и преданности, завтра соперничают и клевещут взаимно. Люди лгуны, как можно любить их?» «Это справедливо, – отвечал я, – можно ли любить лгунов и притворщиков? И больший их грех заключается даже не в самой лжи, а в том, что обжегшись на их лукавстве, мы и честнейшим верить перестаем, и ложь с правдой, и добро и зло сливаются перед нашим взором, и только отчаянию предаваться…» «Да! – подтвердил юноша, – лютейшая меланхолия охватывает меня при мысли о том, что я не могу верить ни невесте своей, ни товарищу по полку, ни даже любезным родителям и братьям и сестрам… В такие часы я прошу у Бога прекратить жалкое существование – и мое, и всего проклятого рода человеческого!» «Но что – возражал я, – если наука предоставит надежный способ отличать истину от лжи? Спаситель завещал нам различать духов – что если мы поистине сможем их различать и видеть лгуна так же ясно, как собственный бумажник?» «Возможно ли сие? – посмотрел юноша со скептицизмом. – Что может поделать наука с ложью человеческой?» «Есть новейшие изобретения, о которых несомненно будет объявлено в ближайшее время… Возможно, с помощью излучений пронизывающего всего флюида и силы магнетической безошибочно отличать истину от лжи. Флюид, сиречь Дух, веет где хочет, и всякая ложь противна ему, и достаточно только произвести на свет некий механизм, который позволит этому флюиду производить действие, делать явными симпатии свои и антипатии…» «Но это ведь переворот настоящий во всем! Можно ведь будет с помощью такой машины хранить, например, верность супружескую – кто решится на такое, зная, что ложь его будет раскрыта? Самые страшные преступления прекратятся, ибо кто посмеет создать заговор, зная, что жизнь его зависит не от верности товарищей, а от машины, способной установить истину! В судах воцарится справедливость, Россия достигнет высочайшей степени благосостояния! О, скажите мне, что вы не солгали мне, и что машина сия и впрямь существует?» 

Он положил перо. Над финальной строкой стоило подумать – тем и закончить, или как-нибудь намекнуть на своем участие в создании машины? Но стало несказанно легче. Потому что и правда ведь, только польза отечеству, вот она, истинная польза. 

Он заснул с блаженной улыбкой и во сне ему грезился дивный остров Утопия, находящийся в самом центре земли … Вокруг фонтанов, освещаемых светом, исходящим из самых земных недр прогуливались девушки в белом, в скромных шляпках, украшенных только цветами, и только спутник его все портил… спутник был Скотинка, житель страны Скотинии, с широким обезьяньим ртом и козьим рыльцем в жестком пуху, и все сетовал на то, что жители оной Утопии при изобилии плодов земных пьют только ключевую воду, да сок, а вина почти что и не употребляют, то ли дело жители страны Игноранции, кои хоть и похожи на пауков, но что-то вроде рома производят отменно…

Февральское утро выдалось ярким и морозным. Солнце янтарно поблескивало на рамах. Холодно, но все-таки в воздухе уже чувствовалось приближение весны, а по столице начинала разворачиваться масленица. Мимо окон пролетела в вышине целая вереница разноцветных дирижаблей, а где-то от Марсова поля поднялась в небо почти сотня аэростатов полковых цветов: вон красно-золотой лейб-гвардейский, вон коричнево-золотой ахтырский, вон красно-зеленый преображенский. Полковые знамена, развернувшиеся под их корзинами реяли и сверкали на ветру. Музыки было почти не слышно, но Фаддей Бенедиктович угадывал ее. Небо вдруг запестрело совсем уж ярко, развернулось волшебным ковром: из аэростатов бросилось вниз по нескольку десятков человек, над ними развернулись парашюты, и они умудрились прямо в воздухе образовать несколько совершенно ровных каре, и так, в каре и сумели приземлиться куда-то на плац, который был из окон уже не виден. Булгарин по-детски любил яркие зрелища и воздушные парады. Посетовал на то, что вечером, верно, фейерверк будет. Не самый большой и красочный, раз уж Государь не будет присутствовать, а будет в крепости самолично того южного полковника допрашивать, но все равно, не в крепость бы, а в веселую вечернюю толпу, а потом и к Демуту… впрочем, к Демуту можно и сейчас?

*

Слухи по крепости, видимо, разносились мгновенно. Пестель, тот самый знаменитый южанин и цареубийца, кажется, был готов к тому, что его ждет. Неловко, но вежливо поклонился и сел очень напряженно. Когда прилаживали обруч на висках, все-таки не удержался и спросил:

– Ваше величество… я ведь готов к полной искренности, можно как-нибудь без этого вот… украшения? Я могу поклясться не лгать вам.

– Грош цена всем вашим клятвам и вашей искренности, – резко ответил Николай. Вчера выслушал доклад и сегодня пожелал присутствовать лично. Выглядел по-прежнему как привидение. Пестель прикусил губу и явно обиделся на государя. Что ж.

Николай Павлович оглянулся на Булгарина:

– Фаддей Бенедиктович, раз уж мы тут в порядке некоего …эксперимента собрались, вы уж расскажите, как ваша машина устроена и как действует. И Пестель пусть послушает тоже.

Булгарин неторопливо поднялся и прошелся вперед.

– Смотрите, ваше величество. Здесь в ящике – гальванические элементы. Что-то вроде монет – медных и цинковых, уложенных в столбики, а между ними – ткань, пропитанная нашатырным спиртом. Медь и цинк суть металлы, которые способны естественным образом накапливать флюиды, кои мы электричеством именуем. Обруч этот, как видите, подсоединен через этот вот колпак проволокой в вощеной бумаге. Таким образом, флюид может свободно проходить через голову: это весьма неприятная процедура.

– Молнией ведь и убить может? А мы все же не палачи, и пытать офицера и христианина, какой он ни есть преступник…

– Сие не есть пытка, хоть и – повторяю – неприятно весьма. А флюид есть духовная эманация божества, при прохождении через тело она мысли от преступных намерений и от лжи очищает. Ежели ум чист, то и допрашиваемый словно некое удовольствие испытывает. К тому же ведь это еще не все, и не токмо в механике здесь дело. Видите, проволока проходит под этим колпаком.

Пестель слушал очень внимательно и тихонько барабанил грязными пальцами, то ли отсчитывая такт, что ли выписывая что-то невидимым пером по невидимой бумаге. Это, кажется, был знак крайней сосредоточенности. Небось, не будучи закованным, ногти грызет или чертей на полях книжек рисует, подумалось Булгарину, которому Пестель не понравился.

– В этом колпаке флюиды имеют свойство накапливаться двумя большими сгустками, и сила подачи эманаций электрических в шлем зависит от них. Когда накапливается флюида достаточное количество, то сгустки сии обретают подобие воли и сознания, и в ответ на ложь или на правду могут на преступника воздействовать для приведения его к искренности. 

Тут встал и Николай Павлович. Обошел вокруг машины смахнул пылинку с ящика красного дерева. На полированное дерево тут же села новая. Указал на отверстие в круге:

– А это что?

– Это, так сказать, место для залития… топлива в машину сию.

– Нашатыря что ли или кислоты?

– Нет, Ваше величество, нашатырь в ней в потребном количестве уже имеется. Это место для так сказать… возлияний. Что-то вроде жертвы, в античном духе.

– И что туда… возливается?

Вовремя вспомнил про баронессу Крюденер:

– Кельнскую воду, например, или иные благовония… или благородные напитки…

– Вино казенное хлебное – лучший напиток для русского флюида.

Послышался смешок. Пестеля скрючило, и он кусал губы, чтобы не смеяться. Вид у него был несколько истерический. Николай резко обернулся:

– Вы сказать что-то хотите?

Лучше бы молчать преступнику, но его видно флюиды на искренность подбивали, и злодей не удержался:

– Вы… вы шампанского им у Демута закажите! Больше расскажу…

– Да вы и так сейчас все расскажете, – государь был непрошибаем. – Что ж, начинаем. Имя ваше, чин, вероисповедание? У присяги были ли?

Пестель напрягся снова, вытянулся в струнку и стал отвечать – словно хрустальную вазу на голове держал:

– Павел, сын Иванов, Пестель, вероисповедания лютеранского… к присяге не приведен, не успел.

– Вас, говорят, вместе с Юшневским невидимой директорией именовали? Правда ли сие и что значит это наименование?

– Правда… члены оной не всем были известны, а только тем, кого наименовали Боярами. Впрочем, Юшневский… – последовала пауза. Пестель тщательно подбирал слова, – ни одного члена сам не принял и сетовал неоднократно, что хотел бы из общества выйти, и ничего… – осекся и не договорил.

– Какой же образ правления вы предполагали выбрать для России, ежели задуманное вами удалось?

Пестель поднял голову и звякнул кандалами:

– Если большинство бы высказалось за монархическое правление, то его бы избрали. Так.

– А за что же высказалось большинство?

– За республику.

– А что же вы предполагали сделать с государем? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Николай.

– Ничего, – устало проговорил Пестель. – Мы не решили.

Машина молчала, не трещала и не пахла нашатырем. Пахло только ромом да затхлостью. Булгарин ощущал запах, идущий от Пестеля – могли бы и в баню сводить, перед допросом лично у Государя-то. Самому отхлебнуть бы тоже, не все же на флюид изводить? Глянул на Государя как на строгого учителя, вздохнул и долил остатки рома в отверстие.

– А вот друг ваш, Никита Михайлович, иное утверждает. Будто бы были планы истребить все наше семейство, а потом оных… истребителей на суд выдать, а самим чистыми остаться – вроде бы и дело сделано, и вы ни при чем. 

Вот тут-то флюиды наконец зашевелились в своей колбе. Пестель молчал, держал спину и смотрел тускло, а машина искрила. Волосы у него были какого-то непонятного цвета, будто пылью припорошенные, а самые тонкие волоски шевелились и поднимались дыбом, как у пушистого кота.

Наконец Пестель заговорил.

– Никита Михайлович, верно, и правда так думает – ведь вы его тоже… так же допрашивали? Искренность машиной электрической проверяя? Возможно, у него даже и какие-то основания имеются… да только я таковых не знаю…

Машина ударила, потому что основания Пестель, видимо, знал. Он охнул, закусил губу до крови, но продолжил:

– Я только предполагать могу, и предположения эти… личные.

– Говорите и о личных, все здесь важно.

– Никита …Михайлович кажется обижен на меня зачем-то. В искренности его я не сомневаюсь… Но ваши… те, кто слышит меня сейчас – должны знать, что и я поистине не помню такого. Не было.

Машина ударила.

– Лжете, Пестель!

Лицо Николая побелело, а вот Фаддей Бенедиктович забеспокоился. Запахло не только нашатырем, но и какой-то жженкой – такое впечатление, что влитый в машину ром просто вскипал. В колбе клубились тени, Сиротка и Скотинка явно волновались. По темной глубине пробегали рыжие с прозеленью всполохи. Он попытался прислушаться к ним – и уловил только, что, кажется, они волнуются и не очень понимают, как поступать. Пестель сидел с закушенной губой, от уголка рта стекала струйка крови, но глаза у него были ясные – яснее, чем у Никиты при последнем допросе. 

Он сглотнул и с трудом заговорил снова:

– Я не знаю, что за …адские силы в вашем распоряжении, ваше величество. Я масонов давно оставил по воле вашего брата. Но разве вы сами не слышите их голосов? Не истина их волнует, и одного им нужно…

Машина ударила, и он потерял сознание.

Николай обернулся к Фаддею:

– Это все значит, что он лжет мне, да? Или он прав, и эти ваши… флюиды не распознают лжи?

– Ваше величество, флюиды распознавали ложь. Вы слышали, как один показывал, и они подтверждали его слова, а другой отрицает их – и сила электричества сама сопротивляется его лжи. Но если позволите, пока преступник приходит в себя, я проверю машину. 

Он аккуратно снял обруч с головы Пестеля – сам, а дальше обернулся на Николая – врача бы? Тот смотрел непонятно: холодно и без выражения. Но щелкнул пальцем – откуда-то взялся врач с ланцетами (за ширмой что ли сидел?), пошел хлопотать над Пестелем. Булгарин шумно выдохнул и приспособил обруч на голову себе. Нужно было, наконец, понять, что происходит, а другого способа «поговорить» он сейчас не мог придумать. Обруч был влажен от чужого пота, и его едва не стошнило от отвращения, впрочем, это было уместно: Скотинка и Сиротка тошноту любили и отзывались охотней. Сглотнул и прислушался к ним. Ему задавали вопрос, и от правильного ответа зависел исход допроса, а возможно и исход всей его карьеры:

– Чего хочет твой царь? – спрашивали они, – он хочет истины, или он хочет, чтобы преступник признался в том, чего не делал? В человеческом сердце есть все, не делал – но думал, не делал, но рассуждал, не делал, но мог вожделеть. Сердце преступника – клубок, в котором есть все. Все, что близко к нам, все темные нити, все мысли и страсти… Мы вытащим, если надо. Он может признаться в чем угодно, потому что он человек – каждый из вас способен на что угодно. Это ли надо царю, или ему нужно то, что вы называете «истиной», но чего на самом деле – нет? Пусть он снимет печать, и мы покажем ему то, что он хочет, и он станет великим царем вашего мира… Снимите печать. Ты знаешь слово, ты поставишь ее обратно, когда мы сделаем все, мы верные слуги и чтим договоры… 

Что ж, от твоего решения зависит сейчас все. Николай встал и расхаживал вдоль длинных ящиков с гальваническими элементами, нежно поглаживая их длинными пальцами. Руки у него были крупные и красивые, и весь он был рослый, стройный и породистый, как хороший скакун. Не чета бледному преступнику, который, кажется, наконец, пришел в себя, но чище и краше не стал. Не чета Левашеву, не чета и самому Фаддею Бенедиктовичу, который чувствовал себя маленьким и тоже грязным. Печать, сердце машины, подарок умирающего жида… Вдруг не удержит? Сдернул обруч:

– Ваше величество, можно продолжать допрос. Духи были потрясены степенью лукавства этого человека, но они готовы и дальше являть вам истину – Помоги мне Господи, или кто там над вами главный, флюиды мои… Поехали.

Пестель уже, кажется, вполне пришел в себя, был бледен и сосредоточен. На царя смотрел с какой-то странной смесью ужаса и жалости, а на Фаддея Бенедиктовича глянул с отвращением. Впрочем, после того, как обруч снова оказался на его висках, поник и прошептал:

– Послушайте, я же не умею врать… Я попробую, если так уж надо, но я этого не умею!

Николай вскочил и яростно выматерился. Глаза его были белы от ярости, и вот в этот момент Фаддей по-настоящему испугался. Не рвущихся из машины духов и не электричества – его.

– Отвечайте, Пестель, правду. Отвечайте, как вы хотели убить моего брата!

Николай яростно ударил кулаком по машине.

Раздался грохот. Фаддей Бенедиктович закрыл глаза. Он слышал только озоновый треск и шепот духов: «Услышишь, услышишь, иди к нам и услышишь, а лучше сними печать». Меж тем фиолетовая дуга от колбы до прекрасной мраморной головы императора протянулась через всю комнату прямиком к голове преступника. Некоторое время эти двое смотрели друг на друга – через лиловое сияние флюида, через треск и искры. Когда Фаддей Бенедиктович открыл глаза – император лежал ничком, а рядом на коленях стоял Левашов:

– Вы… вы убили государя!

Рванулся сам. Горло и голову императора покрывала сетка бурых вздувшихся жил, словно его ударила молния. «Лихтенберговы фигуры», – всплыло в голове. Кажется, Государь еще дышал.

– Доктора! – заорал, а потом встал и обернулся к машине. Колба была разбита. В углу валялась разбитая сорванная печать с остатками еврейской надписи – так никогда дурак и не поинтересовался, что там написано и по-еврейски ли… Пестель тоже дышал с хрипом. Левый глаз его был выпучен и стремительно наливался кровью.

Врач пытался оживить императора, но неожиданно тот закашлялся сам и приподнялся. Напряженно глядя на хрипящего Пестеля, проговорил:

– Я… слышал. Я… услышал.

Пестель продолжал хрипеть и заваливаться куда-то в сторону, а император все повторял:

– Я услышал правду… я… слышал…

*

Фаддей Бенедиктович никогда не любил Москвы. Шумная, бестолковая, куда больше похожая на деревню, чем столица. Но без него сегодня было не обойтись. Торжества по случаю коронации были еще более шумны и бестолковы: целые полки раскрашенных автоматонов и дирижаблей, паровые конки, гуляющая публика, высоченное предосеннее небо в редких облачках. Конституция должна была быть принята сразу после коронации, и сразу же после этого должны были издать манифест об отмене крепостного права.

Фаддей Бенедиктович так и не понял, что произошло тогда, но закончилось все – во всяком случае, для него – благополучно. Тогда он был счастлив, что убрался из крепости под шумок, прихватив остатки разбитой печати и несколько дней жил в ожидании ареста и безумных мыслях о том, что можно же, наверно, украсть воздушный шар? Просто украсть и улететь на нем куда-нибудь на край земли, чтобы забыть все это, и чтобы не нашли. Но, конечно, шара он не украл, а зато написал почти целую повесть о том, как ветреный юноша попадает в далекое будущее, год эдак 1984, в сибирский город Надежин и видит, к какому процветанию привело Россию нынешнее царствование, в котором все говорят правду. Известий о смерти государя не было – значит, выжил.

…Когда через неделю за ним прислали, он был уже почти готов, и размышлял над тем, можно ли перед отправкой в Сибирь составить завещание? На кого издательские дела? С этим не закончено, это не дописано, с теми не договорено… Все Гречу оставить придется. Жалко – Гречу… 

На этот раз государь не напоминал ни автоматона, ни приведение. Но живые и больные глаза были окружены темными кругами. В уголках рта залегли морщины.

– Фаддей Бенедиктович, я хотел поблагодарить вас за ваши услуги. Ваша машина – поистине чудесное изобретение, пожалуй, я могу сказать, что он спасла мне жизнь.

Он, ничего не понимая, глубоко склонился:

– Я счастлив служить вашему величеству.

Николай продолжал:

– Благодаря вам я проник в мысли… Павла Ивановича… и, нет, не только. Кажется, я постиг истину, возможно, она даже глубже, чем я думаю. Вашей заслуги здесь… думаю, нет, вас я тоже… увидел ясно. Но вы хотели не только выгоды, но и службы отчеству, и ваши мысли о его будущем достойны награды.

Булгарин склонился еще ниже, а потом осмелился спросить:

– Но ваше величество, что именно произошло? Я, признаться, совсем не ожидал такого эффекта, и я… поверьте мне, сожалениям моим нет конца, но и недоумению… скажите, тот… Пестель – жив?

– Да. Павел Иванович жив и будет помогать мне в трудах по преобразованию России. Я увидел его мысли… и… впрочем, вас это уже не касается. Подойдите завтра в канцелярию. И – если вы изобретете еще столько же сокрушительное – непременно и сразу же сообщайте лично мне. Нам с Павлом Ивановичем.

…И вот теперь он шагал по Москве и радостно думал о том, что о коронации надо будет много писать. И о конституции. И о новом манифесте. В газетах, журналах и альманахах. И вот тут ему – и всей России – поможет его новая машина – сочинительная. Печать склеена и новые сгустки флюида – Красавчик и Паралик – уже готовы были завертеть ее шестеренки. Булгарин дышал полной грудью, в голубом небе строился яркий треугольник из дирижаблей, и Великое Будущее России сияло впереди огромной и чистой золотой глыбой.


End file.
